In the manufacture of cabinets for residential, commercial and other use, there typically is provided one or more sets of assemblies mounted on side walls of drawer compartments, on which the drawers are mounted and permitted to be displaced into and out of such compartments. Such functionality requires that such assemblies be disposed in a common plane with the track components thereof suitably secured to the side walls of the drawer compartments and the slide components thereof suitably secured to the drawers, freely permitting the drawers to be displaced. In the prior art, a certain amount of skill has been required to suitably install such drawers in a timely and suitable manner.
In view of the foregoing, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a method for installing a drawer in a cabinet compartment in a suitable and timely manner by an assembler of comparatively less skill than previously required. A further object of the invention is to provide a method as described in which a suitably programmed CNC router may be used to provide means on opposed panels of a cabinet compartment in which a drawer is to be installed, providing a proper alignment of the drawer installed and facilitating the installation of the drawer by a comparatively unskilled assembler.